


Trapped By Mischief

by Mephonix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Bondage, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking a Job for Jane foster as a personal assistant and house keeper you are left to yourself alone with the house while Jane is on an international trip and you a soon confronted by the Demi-God who you told were dead, and he very well shows you he isn't. (Takes Place after Thor: The Dark World)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter One: The Complicated Man**

 

"Ah damn it!" You instantly curse under your breath, scrambling, fumbling though stacks of papers, "Of all the documents that I had the easiest access you wanted it just had to be that one." Growling you turn to another stack of loose papers.

"Have you found it yet?" A loud voice comes from a nearby room making you jump, but growl once more out of frustration. "NOT YET JANE!" You grab them quickly flipping though the lot of the pages.

You couldn't believe it. It had been only two months that you agreed to help this young woman an astrophysicist with reddish brown hair as a sort of secretary. Yes it wasn't a bad deal knowing you didn't have to pay for rent for helping her, but being stuck in this position was a daunting task some times. You still fumble through the loose pages until one with distinct red markings catch your eye and, "FOUND IT!" You snatch the paper quickly from the pile with glee as you dash from the room, nearly knocking the door off the hinges and slam into the opposite wall barely missing from crashing into Jane who stood shaking her head with a smile on her face.

Slapping it into her hand, you turn, flicking a strand of hair out of your face. Jane smiles for a moment patting you on the back.

"Thank you."

"So I have a question." You state following Jane down the hallway that lead to a smaller lab at the end of it, "Just exactly how long will Thor be gone this time?" Jane's eyes narrow before turning back to you, sighing.

"There's no telling, when things come up on the different realms, he's got to be there."

"A long distance relationship must suck." You chuckle, but your laughter ceases as she shoots a dagger glare at you. "Any ways..." You turn, "So whats on the agenda for today?"

"Oh... Me? Packing."

"Oh packing? Are we going somewhere?" Your eyes light up. A trip sounded pretty nice right about now. "Not we, just me." states Jane grabbing up a couple more papers up on a nearby desk.

"Oh..." Your head hangs.

"It won't be long." states Jane, "I've got to tend to a couple small projects in London, it shouldn't take me longer than a week."

"Well what about Thor, what do you want me to-" Jane cuts you off, "He won't be back for a good bit himself, with his brother dead and not causing any trouble, there's no need for worrying or fretting over anything."

"Brother? Dead?" Your head jerks back towards Jane up from the floor, "He's got a brother?"

She pushes past you grabbing a small case and putting the papers she grabbed up earlier in them, "Had a brother. I saw him after he was killed."

"You saw his brother die?"

"Well I didn't see him die, but after he was dead I saw him."Jane shakes her head, "He was a complicated Man... or demi god I should say."

"What a shame." You shake your head yourself, "I could have scored with some one hot. He was hot right? I mean with it being Thor's brother and all. The gene pool had to carry over some good looks."

Jane laughs, "Let me tell you something, his brother wasn't the trusting kind, put it that way." Grabbing a small book up and throwing it into the case she snaps it shut, "Very mischievous, very conflicted. Besides, he technically wasn't Thor's blood brother. Their father found him as an infant left to die, abandoned, in another realm and raised him as his own son."

"Are there stories about him in the Mythology Books like Thor?" Jane nods, "There's a lot of differences though..." The both of you start walking towards the kitchen, you reach up and grab a coffee cup out of a nearby cabinet, fill it up with water from a sink to the left, pour it into and stick it up under a Keurig. Picking up a small plastic cup with Caramel flavored Dark Roasted Coffee you snap it into the machine and press a button.

"Coffee at this time of day?" Jane inquires eying you. You just shrug your shoulders, as you lean back against the granite topped island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Anyways," Jane continues, "I am going to get you to look after the place for me, I'll leave you some extra cash along with your regular pay check so you can get food. Call it a vacation per say, you don't have to worry about doing any research, and my library is open for you to read at your leisure."

You push yourself back off the counter as you hear the last of your coffee seep into the lone cup, you grab some sugar and creamer from a nearby container and spoon it into the cup, stirring it. "So when are you leaving?" You ask, as your eyes go back to Jane grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge nearby.

"In about a few hours...around sun fall... six or so..." she states, "I'm going to tend to a few things for now though." You grab your cup of coffee sipping on it and you walk out of the kitchen behind her.

"Most of the storage files are in the basement," Jane states, "Those are very important, so you need to be sure, that door stays bolted, whether you are in or out.

" You nod, "Bolted got it. I have a question to ask though..."

Jane looks toward you, "Yes?" "I know I'm beating a dead horse...er...god... but I was wondering what did his brother look like? Did he have a name?"

"This again?" Jane shakes her head, "Long story short: Tall, Medium size, fit, long black hair, usually slicked back, piercing emerald green eyes, and a wicked, cocky attitude. His name: Loki Laufeyson."

"Ah.." you nod, "Well if its part of those old books you had, I can just read up on him more... you know the more knowledge the better."

Jane pats your back, " If you say so."

You nod once more turning with your coffee cup. At least doing research on the guy would give you something to pass the time, since you've already learned a lot about Thor and his father Odin, from Jane's multiple stories and tales she told you. Plus though hard to believe, you had Thor showing up from time to time, to prove that the facts were real and not myths. That probably was the main reason you liked and kept this job. It was always an adventure, and never a dull moment, and you thoroughly enjoyed it.

For being a single woman with an amazing future ahead, you knew that this would look look on future resumes, and who knew, it might snag you the right man in life that you felt you so desperately deserved, but for now, it was the solitary life of excitement, and you were completely fine by that.

* * *

Within the next few hours you watched as Jane piled out the door heading for a taxi that awaited on the street.

The sun was just starting to set, causing a red orange sky to shine with a few hints of purple and dark blue from the arising night time sky. Jane waves at you, hugging you before she throws her things into the cab, and bids you farewell.

You sigh, turning back towards this now large empty house. Shrugging you shut the door and decide to go and check up on your social messages and do some reading on the Norse mythology book you saw in Jane's library.

After doing so, and being both intrigued and slightly creeped by the book, you then decided to try and fix you some supper before winding down for the night. The kitchen was in the middle of the house, which was dark with the fact the sun was already set, so you decided that you'd feel your way to the stove hood and turn it on before crossing the room to turn the other light on, because many of times you've crashed into things, mainly the trash can, trying to find most of the switches in the room.

Slowly walking into the kitchen, you try and decide what you plan too cook, deciding on simple soup and a BLT you flip on the stove hood light, the fan kicking on, you turn, and eyes widen as you crash into something, causing you to jump out of your skin.

You didn't crash into something but some one.

Your first thoughts were to grab a nearby knife from the kitchen counter, which you did. Shaking you notice the figure staring at you, intrigued and amused at the same time.

"W-W-Who are you?" your voice trembles as the figure steps forward into the light, "I...I don't know who you are... but but... get out of this house before..."

The figure chuckles, before flicking his hand, the lights in the room instantly coming on, nearly blinding you. "I would have hoped to have come to Midguard to find Jane."

"J...J...Jane left, its only me." You are still shaking as you observe the figure even more, eying his clothing, a black under suit with golden and green vest as well as a long dark green cloak that nearly touch the floor, black leather boots and a leather shoulder plate... You noticing that his features : Tall, Dark hair that was slicked back, Fit body, Emerald Eyes... they seemed familiar... they all fit...

"No way." You say out loud to yourself.

There was no way he was who you thought he was, Jane had said he had died. Norse gods were one thing, but ghosts?

That scared you.

You started backing slowly away as the figure walked toward you, a small smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"So is that what you know of me?"

"A..Are...Are you..." You never finish your sentence before he finishes it with a low voice.

"Yes... I am Loki... Loki Laufeyson, of both Asguard and Jotunheim, and I must say, I commend your bravery, and since my plans were to make my brother's life more miserable and unbearable, have quite literally flown out the door, it seem I may have to use you as a suffice for my plans, for my travels."

He grins darkly as you make your way on the opposite side of the counter than him.

Though you could see had dark intentions, you knew, he wasn't one to mess with, and true fear had taken over your body, as well as the interest of the looks of this once thought dead man as he stood before you, you decided it was not the best idea to wait for what he had planned, and so you made the worst decision of your life.

You decided to run.


	2. Tremble

Your first thought that ran through your mind was "Idiot." as you bolted from the kitchen, not looking behind you. You were stupid, you felt, as you skidded across the floor, your socks nearly taking you out when you slid.

You didn't know what he was capable of, heck you didn't even know what he truly had on his mind, but with your more dominance of FLIGHT over FIGHT you knew to take off, and you still wasn't sure of what the consequences of that might be.

The best place you thought to yourself was to lock yourself away in the storage down in the basement, you knew there was a phone there to where you could call some one for help, or even get a hold of Jane since she knew more of this stranger Loki than you did.

Completely coming to a halt, and yanking the dead bolt on the door you yanked the heavy metal door open, dashed in and only caught a quick glance of Loki slowly walking down the hall casually before slamming it shut and locking it back into place.

Quickly you pile down the heavy dark wooded stairs as you flip on a small light bulb by pulling a small string, just giving you enough light to see your way down the stairs. The basement, though furnished had that small damp smell to it. Here and there were file cabinets and records of different events that Jane had been studying since her early college days.

Down at the base of the steps on a pole was a switch that lit the basement up even more as you rounded the base of the stairs to go run for the phone. In which you found something that made you gasp.

On the floor was the phone, pulled from the jack on the wall, and had looked like it had been smashed, the cord, frayed and pulled apart curling and leading up to a small rotating stool onto where you saw him, Loki sitting on the stool turning himself side to side, his boots sliding along the floor.

In his hand was one of the brown file folders as he was reading it, seemingly intrigued. His gaze never looked at you, but only stared at the documents in his hand.

"It's quite interesting what Thor's midguardian, has learned about all the other realms." Loki states, still keeping his gaze on the papers, "I guess I find it quite pathetic that all the other ones knew of Asgard and each other, but yet, this puny Midguard knows only so little."

His eyes turn up to you, frozen in place, shutting the folder and tossing it onto the lone cold metal desk that was behind him.

He slowly stands as you hold the knife back out threateningly towards him, getting a fake sense of bravado you slash at him, "Stay back!" you warn, "I'm not afraid to use this!"

Loki starts walking toward you slowly his boots clicking lightly. He holds his hands up in a defensive position as you still hold the knife out. The blade is clearly shaking.

In which you tell he notices. A grin comes across his face as he stares at you, piercing you with his eyes.

You quickly decide to back up and you turn to run, but instantly you notice the Loki that was in front of you fade away and suddenly you feel true fear as you feel your self trapped, and quickly dearmed by Loki once again.

Magic was new to you even though you knew it existed, how could you not figure that was a mirage? Then again how did he get here in the basement in the first place when he was behind you when you ran from the kitchen.

So many things had come to your mind as you heard your knife clatter to the ground, as Loki pulled you up tight against him, restraining you from moving, not even an inch.

"When I was here last time, I could tell people were fearful of me. With you I can sense that fear. Is it true, do I really put true fear into your heart? Is that whats making you tremble?"

You had to admit, he hit that nail on the head, you were scared, NO, terrified of this man, god, thing... heck you really didn't know what to call him, all you knew what that you were frightened of him.

"I...I... I'm not sc-scared of you." You lie.

You hear a light chuckle come from his lips as he spins you around slamming you against the wall to where he holds your wrists tightly against the flat surface.

"Are you sure about that?" he grins once more.

"L..Look... P-Please I'll give you what you want." You stutter, "Just... don't... K-Kill me. Pl-Please."'

"Kill you?" A full blown laugh escapes from his mouth, "I travel across dimensions, to get even a LITTLE taste of what my brother has on this Earth, and your first thought is that I'd kill you?"

Still shaking you have a hard time taking your mind off of his face, "Then...wh-what are you asking...f-for?" you ask, "I'm N-Not like Jane..."

Heck you worked for her, though a bit jealous of her status with Thor, you wished you had someone of your own, but for this to happen, and for him to want a piece of what he had, through you, you felt that it was an absurd thing to ask for.

"You are a simple, weak, mortal human that seeks out something further in her life, am I not right?" Loki states eying you.

"W-well.."

"Still terrified of me." he states, "Well, let me help you with getting over that fear of me by fulfilling something you haven't...had. Two birds... One stone as you Midguadians state."

"What are you-"

You feel Loki press his body against yours as he takes one hand off of one of your wrists, you go to move it, but he takes it grasping it with his other hand. Taking his loose hand, he runs one of his long cold fingers up under your chin under your ear and moves it along to under your lips, sending a chill through your body.

"I don't-"

"Shhhhhh..." he places his finger in front of his lips with that gesture and instantly you shut up.

Leaning forward, still with his body pressed against yours he leans into you, breathing hot down your neck causing your body to shake, not only with fear but a sense of terrifying pleasure that causes your mouth to gape open and a sigh to come out.

You can feel him grinning in your ear as he chuckles lightly under his breath, "You Midguardians do give in to easily."

You had so many thoughts going through your head. How can you let this stranger do such things to you? Your mind was telling you this was stupid beyond belief, but your body... you confused and frenzied body was telling you to just let this whole thing go, just give in.

"Tell me." he whispers in your ear, "Tell me what you are thinking. Do you fear me still?"

You knew that he could read your thoughts. You nod returning your answer, "I...I am... terrified."

"Good." Loki's voice got deeper and turned to a small hum, as you jump slightly instantly feeling the sensation as his lips grazed at the skin on your neck. First with small kisses then, small nips where be began toying with your neck biting at it, sending a most welcoming sensation through your body.

Instantly a moan escapes from your lips as you close your eyes. You hear him chuckle darkly as he takes your chin making you stare deep into his is emerald green lust filled eyes.

"Just exactly what I wanted to hear." He states, "Submission."

Then he pulls your face close,"You midguardian, now belong to me."

Then without hesitation he pulls his lips close, then crushing his against yours he kisses you deeply.

You knew, that this was either going to end very well, or very bad, but at the moment you quite literally didn't care what the outcome was. You just knew, that this night, would be quite the interesting one, and you did what most people wouldn't have normally done in a situation like this, which would have been to fight off the temptation, but you felt you made the better choice for you both.

With that. You do what he wants. You simply give in.


End file.
